


Yuletide Treasures

by scatteringmyashes



Series: The Great Ferelden Bake Off [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteringmyashes/pseuds/scatteringmyashes
Summary: Fenris hates the holidays. It's cold, carols are stupid, and gift giving stresses him out. But Hawke loves Christmas. He insists on decking the halls, singing for joy, and wearing ridiculous hats. It's a good thing Fenris loves him.Or: Fenris and Hawke prepare to celebrate their first Christmas together.





	Yuletide Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I promised I'd add more to the universe, remember? You don't have to have read GFBO in order to understand this, but this story DOES spoil the ending of GFBO so... if you're a fan of baking, slow burns, bad puns, and gratuitous use of social media, then check that out first ahahaha
> 
> Regardless, enjoy!

Fenris never counted himself as a fan of the holiday season. He disliked the snow, he didn't enjoy carols, and he thought that gift giving was far more stress than it was worth. Back when he lived in not-Lothering, his neighbors had dragged him into their wild celebrations but that had been simple. Easy. No pressure to do anything other than drink and fleece Krem out of his pocket change. 

But this year was different. Fenris could feel the pressure like a bad headache. And the reason for that pressure was a six foot tall Ferelden baker whom Fenris adored. 

James Hawke was a bit of a hometown hero for getting all the way to the finale of the Great Ferelden Bake Off. He could go into any store, walk down any street, and someone would wave back and say hello. Even if Hawke wasn’t the most social butterfly, he did his best to be nice.

That, of course, was because he was now the proud owner and head baker of the best bakery in town. 

The Hawke Family Bakery was one of Fenris's favorite places, not in the least because it held so many good memories formed over the last few months. He worked there but, rather than seeing it as just another job, he genuinely enjoyed it. The fact that Hawke worked there as well helped. 

Regardless, the holiday season seemed to have taken all of Hawke’s general excitement and wittiness and tripled it. Not only was Hawke a big fan of decorating for Christmas — complete with a ridiculous number of ornaments on the tree, ugly sweaters for him and Trinket, and going as far as to actually offer to go to Fenris’s flat to put things up there too. Hawke owned a ridiculous amount of properly themed decor, considering the fact that he had been in juvenile prison for years and then gone off to college. Hawke had mentioned, off-hand, that Bethany had kept a lot of the stuff from their childhood. Leandra hadn’t cared one fig for the stuff, wanting to get the nicest and newest toys regardless of their budget.

Thankfully, Fenris had kindly turned Hawke down a few times before Hawke seemed to really understand that this wasn’t something Fenris was into as much. And Hawke respected that, at least as far as Fenris’s space went. But everywhere else, ever since the very first hint of frost, it looked like a Christmas elf had been mugged, the contents of their pockets scattered across the room, and then thrown up. Mugged specifically by Hawke, obviously. 

Fenris liked Hawke very much. He liked his laughter, his stupid puns, his excitement over the little things in life. He even liked the fact that Hawke slept with a multitude of blankets and pillows, that he would let Trinket lick his plate after he was done eating, and the way Hawke grew his hair long because he was too lazy to get it cut.

But Fenris did not like that he had to tolerate a month of Christmas music blaring from the speakers at the bakery. He winced as the door closed behind him, shaking snow off as he unwrapped his scarf. There were three other people in the bakery: two customers and the cashier. 

The cashier today was Bethany, who was on break from university and helping out during the holiday rush. She smiled brightly at him. “Good morning, Fenris! What got into your breakfast?” She asked, taking in his scowl. 

What bothered him was the incessant need society had to shove a fake, commercialized holiday down his throat but he still had to pretend he was excited because — 

“Happy holidays!” Hawke burst out of the back, a tray of fresh sweet rolls in his hands. He had a horrendous Santa hat on his head and he was wearing a Christmas themed apron that looked like an ugly sweater. There were mabari embroidered on the front. 

Fenris was hit with _yes, this is the man I have placed my affections on._ Despite the ridiculousness, he plastered a smile on his face and walked behind the overly-decorated counter. 

Hawke greeted the two customers, chatting with one regular who came in every day for breakfast, though his hands were busy putting the rolls in the counter. He beamed at Fenris as he came close. As soon as Hawke's hands were free, he pulled Fenris into a hug. 

“Good morning,” Hawke said. He gave Fenris a sweet kiss — literally, because Hawke had clearly sampled the frosting a few times this morning. “Did you walk here okay? You know I can pick you up from your flat if you want.” 

“It’s a short walk. But if the snow gets worse, then I will let you know.” Fenris blushed as Hawke hugged him tight once more before letting him go. “What are we baking today?” 

“”Finishing City Hall’s massive order. By the Maker, this should be two or three bakery’s worth of work, but…” 

“I'm surprised you’re still open,” one of the customers said. “The snow’s stopped trucks from getting here so the grocery store is on limited supply.” 

“I'm glad we did our shopping already,” Bethany said. 

“I'm sure Mother will have forgotten something and blame me for it,” Hawke mumbled, only soft enough for Fenris to hear. Fenris reached down and tried to squeeze his hand, but the oven mitt made it feel like he was holding a blanket. 

Fenris indicated that he would start getting ready in the back and left Hawke and Bethany to being the face of the bakery. It was funny, honestly. He might have won the competition but Hawke was the focus of attention. Not that Fenris minded. He preferred to keep quiet. It had been enough of a risk competing at all… 

His worries — and the Christmas music — faded away once he got to work. There was a printed sheet detailing the large order and Fenris, who had far more experience with anything that didn't involve yeast, was in charge. He quickly buried himself in dough, powdered sugar, and butter. He added a few more eggs into the cake batter to make it extra light and he took his time beating the puff pastry into submission. 

At some point Hawke returned to keep going on the general bakery staples. The store was primarily a bread place, though there were other additions like cakes and pies. Even though Christmas was tomorrow, the bakery didn't close until the holiday itself. That meant the two of them had to stay busy, keeping the ovens going all day as they struggled to keep up with the demand. 

It was better than listening to Christmas music and trudging through the snow, which is what Fenris had to do at his old job, so he wasn't complaining. 

Lunch was when things, as they were apt to do, got interesting. Fenris and Hawke were eating in the back with Bethany while the last batch of bread finished baking in the oven. They took lunch after the actual lunch rush, so it was already mid-afternoon and Fenris was more than happy to lean against Hawke and eat his sandwich. 

“Are you sure you want to walk over to the flat? Seriously, Fenris, it's no worry if you spend the night. You aren't getting in anyone's way. Besides, you know Trinket is always sad when you aren't home,” Bethany said. 

“I want to keep your presents a surprise,” Fenris lied. He had the presents, but he didn't care if Hawke’s impatience spoiled them and he knew that Bethany was mature enough not to pick hers up and shake it. Truthfully, he didn't think he could tolerate any extra hours around Hawke’s sickeningly sweet Christmas scented candles. “Besides, is your family not going to the Chantry service together?” 

Hawke groaned. “Unfortunately we are. And my darling mother is insisting that it is family only. But I could swing by your flat after, pick you up…?” 

“I promise that we've cleaned up since the last time you were here,” Bethany interrupted. “The decorations are actually up on, instead of torn off, the walls.” 

Fenris chuckled. He remembered going over to pick up some apple tarts that Hawke had made for him and seeing the apartment look like a small hurricane had come through. Apparently Trinket had just gotten back from the groomers and Hawke had trashed the kitchen while baking. For someone who baked professionally, he really could be a complete and utter slob. 

“I appreciate the offer, truly, but I think it would be best for me to just spend the night on Christmas,” Fenris said. Hawke grinned but didn't say anything. Bethany had a look in her eyes but also was quiet. 

“Well, I hope you know that James here has been busy getting everything ready. I think he even has a stocking for you.” Bethany sipped her tea innocently as Hawke protested. 

Eventually he huffed and poked at the remnants of his sandwich. “I was going to surprise him,” Hawke mumbled. 

“Oh!” Bethany blushed. “Well, you've never — you're not really—” She stood up and quickly gathered up her trash. She even grabbed Hawke and Fenris's before mumbling something about how she had to get back to work. 

Hawke sighed and flicked a crumb off the table. Fenris gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I will do my best to be surprised tomorrow,” he promised. Hawke snorted. He looked at Fenris and his scowl softened into something more akin to longing than anger. It was a very welcome look and Fenris kissed Hawke, one hand going to cup his cheek. Hawke had shaved recently so his face was smooth under Fenris's hand. 

The two stayed there, casually embracing one another, for a moment longer than necessary. They had to get up and be productive soon, but the benefit of being the owner meant that they could lounge about and stay cuddling as much as they wanted. It was more comfortable for Fenris to lean back against Hawke, one hand in Hawke's and the other rubbing soft circles on Hawke's knee. The hum of the ovens and the bustle in the front were the only sounds other than the quiet beating of their hearts. 

“I'm not good at holidays,” Hawke admitted suddenly. He swallowed and half-shrugged. “I didn't like it as a kid. My mom is… picky. And we didn't have a ton of money, so it felt bad getting a pair of socks while my dad got her a new necklace or whatever fancy thing she wanted. And then the twins showed up and all the attention was on them. I love Bethany and I loved Carver, but as a kid it felt…” 

“You were jealous. It is only natural,” Fenris pointed out. 

“Yeah, but… I feel guilty. I was jealous and then I practically disappeared out of their lives and by the time I was back, Carver…” Hawke sighed. “I've had over a dozen Christmases since and I still feel like I'm trying to make up for it.” 

A lightbulb went off in Fenris's head. “That's why you've been playing music all month and you keep insisting we decorate.” 

Hawke nodded. He rest his head on the top of Fenris's, another heavy sigh escaping him. His arms wrapped around Fenris, keeping him close but not restricting him at all. Fenris could sit there forever. 

“It’s stupid and Bethany says that she doesn't blame me for anything, but she knows I hate the holidays. She knows I'm just going through the motions.” 

“So why do you keep trying? Bethany is a fully grown woman. She says she does not care, so then stop assuming otherwise,” Fenris pointed out. 

“I know, but—”

“You will not believe what they told me at the store!” 

Hawke winced as the door flew open. Fenris quickly stood up, sensing that this was something he did not want to get involved in. He headed over to the ovens as Hawke waved half-heartedly to his mother. 

“Hello, Mother. What did they—”

“Out! They were entirely out of the vintage red that I've wanted all week. And they had the audacity to tell me that they won't have any for Christmas. The biggest holiday of the year and they won't even have the one thing I wanted,” Leandra shouted. She walked right by Fenris but didn't even acknowledge him. Admittedly not a bad thing. 

“Well, you should have gotten it sooner,” Hawke said in the most monotonous tone he had ever used in Fenris's presence. 

Fenris tried to not listen in, content to work on the bread and make sure nothing burned, but it was impossible to block out how loud Leandra was shouting. Or, rather, screeching — her cries echoed in the kitchen, audible regardless of where Fenris was. 

“All I had to look forward to is that wine, you know the kind. I wait every single year to get it this very specific time and nothing! I get nothing! All because the stupid store didn't stock enough and they had the audacity to tell me that they couldn't just order more. As if I hadn't been shopping there for years. A loyal customer and I still get screwed by them.” A loud crash was followed by the sound of multiple tins hitting the floor. 

“Mother!” Hawke exclaimed. Fenris peaked around the corner and saw Leandra standing near a stack of cake tins that had fallen on the ground. Hawke was picking them up as Leandra scoffed. 

Both Hawke and Fenris made eye contact. Hawke shook his head and Fenris slipped back to the relative safety that being outside of Leandra's field of vision granted. 

“I don’t even know why we should bother celebrating, not when this has absolutely ruined everything—” 

The door opened again and Bethany stuck her head in. “Mother, I know you are upset, but you’re scaring our customers,” she scolded. 

Leandra sighed and waved a hand dramatically in the air. “Fine, I will go make myself useful elsewhere. I trust I will see both of you home for dinner tonight? And James, please warn me if you’re bringing Fenris. I only have enough food for the three of us—”

“Don’t worry, _Mother,_ he has other plans. I’m not the only important person in his life,” Hawke interrupted. There was a moment of silence and Fenris held his breath, ready for Leandra to start screaming against. But she seemed to acknowledge that this was not a battle worth fighting and instead huffed angrily before muttering something about ungrateful children. Then she marched out of the kitchen. 

The door slammed shut and Fenris flinched. Almost immediately after, Hawke was with him and pulled him into a big hug. 

“Sorry about that,” he murmured, kissing the top of Fenris’s head. “If you don’t want to spend any of Christmas with me—” 

“James, I enjoy your company more than I dislike your mother,” Fenris reassured him.

“Thank the Maker. Though I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t…” Hawke grinned sharply. “Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty of good Antivian Rum for Christmas. And Mother hates it — so we have it all to ourselves.” 

“What would I do without you?” Fenris deadpanned. But he hugged Hawke tight and, in Hawke’s arms, he thought that this might not be too bad of a holiday after all.


End file.
